The fate of my future
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: After Elis death 19 year old Ziva had to take over Mossad. When she discovered a letter from her father her whole world is turned upside down. Will she find out what the secret is? Or will she die trying? (TIVA)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you will like it. There are some differences between the show and my story. Please remember that it is only fictional. Ziva is way younger than she was when she was first introduced in the show. So she is not with NCIS. She is still in Israel and the director of Mossad. Now you will think: How is she going to meet the team?**

 **You will find out how she meets them in the story. This is going to be a TIVA.**

 **Have fun reading the story. And remember that English is only my second language so forgive me if there are any mistakes and I do not have a beta.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Ncistivafanforever**

"And with those words I would like you to welcome the youngest and first female director of Mossad. Please welcome Director Ziva David. Raise your glasses to a new era to Ziva David."

Now it is official there is no going back only forward. From now on the safety of Israel is my responsibility. Some people would be proud to say that about themselves but I am not, not at all. I never wanted to have that position I never wanted to be a Mossad Officer or go to the military.

I never wanted to take lives no matter who it was that I killed but I had to do what I had to do. I had to go into the military because you have to do that here in Israel. But Mossad? That was not my decision. I never got to choose. My father if you can call him that Eli David my superior, my trainer, my teacher. Those words described him better than anything else did. He was the reason why I am standing right here right now, why I am the new Director of Mossad and not somebody else.

My father had this position before he died. At least that's what we let the public know. Just a few people know the truth about my fathers death, that he was killed. We do not know who killed him but that's what we have to find out. We just know that it was one of his many enemies. HE was killed through a head shot. Long distance and he died as soon the bullet from the sniper entered his forehead. Because of that it was my turn to take over Mossad. I had to follow the footsteps of the great Eli David. That's what I was trained to do my whole live. That's what I am even excising. It was his last will and I am his sharp end of the spear, the ice-cold killing machine, trained to kill and not to show feelings to anybody. Feelings make you weak.

Being the director of Mossad is my purpose. I am only alive because it was long said that I will once take over Mossad from my father weather it is because he died or was to old. But I already hate it and I am only officially the director for about 5 minutes. Like I already said this is what I was born into not what I wanted to do. I am not who I wanted to be I am the empty shell my father created.

There was no way back now. I could have fled a long time ago yes but then I would already be dead by now. Sometimes I think it would have been better if I would have ran away. Sometimes I think it is better then live than be who I am. I know that everyone thinks that I do not have any feelings but that is only what I let others see. My father wanted it that was and so I am that way but deep down I am hiding my feelings. All sorts of them love, hate, fear, desperation, insecurity.

They are all deep down there. I buried them over the years of training and up to know there was no one beside my sister who got to see those other layers of me. But with her death I buried them even deeper. They made me weak. I never truly loved somebody. I loved my mother, my sister and my brother yes but that's another way to love somebody. I never felt what some may say 'real' love. I could not afford to love because of my job. While other teenagers my age went out with friends to parties or went to the cinema I had to stay at home to train because in my fathers opinion it was a waste of time to do something else.

Another problem for my father was, that I was a girl and not a boy. He always wanted to have a boy first. Well he did have my brother Ari before he had me but back then he did not know that Ari existed. He was deeply disappointed with me being a girl because girls are weak. So I had to prove him wrong. I had to train more and harder to make him notice me, to make him proud.

When I was little the only thing that I wanted to do was to make my father proud. That's what every kid wants but he was never proud of me. No matter what I did I was never good enough for him. He hated me for being a girl I knew that but what should I have done? It was not my fault that I am a girl. It was no ones fault.

But I still did everything he wanted me to do and when I got older and realized that I will never make him proud it was already too late to get away.

Eli had always been very strict and my mother never did anything against him. She was afraid of our father and his actions because she knew what he could do to her, do to us. I remember all those moments when I could not take anymore of that crap and I asked my mother why we where still staying with my my father and she never gave me an answer to that. The only thing she said was that I should not make my father angry, that I should listen to him and do what he wants me to do. That would be better for me.

I hated her for that. I hated that she did not ran away with us. That she did not save us from my father. Sometimes I asked myself what person I would be now if my mother would have taken us and went away from our father. Would I still be the same person I am now? Would they still be alive?

I recently found out why my mother stayed with Eli all those years. He threatened her. He would have killed Tali. After my mothers death he always threatened me with the same thing, to kill Tali if I would not do what he wanted me to do. Tali was my everything and I had to protect her from him. But I could not tell her the truth about our father. That would have broken her little heart. And if I had left with her it would have been my fault if something would have happened to her so I did what I was forced to do in order to protect Tali.

Tali was never like me or Ari or my father. She was more like our mother, weak in our fathers eyes. She was good with words not with guns and she did not like the violence. She wanted to change the world make it to a better place where everyone lived in peace. There was something about her that made everyone listen to her and I believed in her like many others did. Like I said Tali hated the violence and she hated what we did.

Every time I came home from a mission I could see it in her eyes she was disappointed in me but if I would have told her the whole truth it would have killed her so I had to live with it. I never told her the truth about our father and I kept her illusions about him alive. I knew that it would have broken her heart. So she died never knowing what kind of a man our father really was. She wanted to fight for the good in the world but she never could because she died before she was old enough to do so.

When Tali was killed, nothing was the same everything changed for me. I had nothing and no one to fight for. I was trying to hunt down her killers and that made me blind. All I could see was vengeance nothing else. After I knew that she was dead I thought that it was my fault because I allowed her to meet her friends at the marked. A part of me died with her. And that part was called feelings. Of course I was raised not to have any feelings but I still had feelings for Tali because she was my sister. She was taken from me because of a terrorist attack. No one saw it coming. They said she did not feel anything that she was dead after the bomb detonated.

With Talis death the good part from the David family died. I did not care what my father said anymore. He couldn't blackmail me anymore because Tali was dead. It got worse at home. My father was drunk more often he hit me more often and I couldn't escape. He had to much power. I needed him to be able to find and kill her killers.

So I went to work, did my job, ate and slept. I did nothing more and after I have finally found her killers and killed them I did not know what to do so I worked. I did one job after another and hoped that it would make my father proud of me. But of cause it did not. The only thing he was proud of was that I finally became his ruthless and soulless killer.

I turned into a machine, designed to kill. I was like a robot. I did not ask any questions. I did not need any details and I left no trails. My father one and I lost. I turned into something he always wanted. Finally he was proud of me but it lasted only for two years until he was killed.

"Raise your glass for director David" I heard someone call and the people around me applauded. That was something I had to get used to. 'Director David' it was so strange. In my opinion that is … was my father not me. I am only 19 years old. I am to young to lead a whole agency but it is what it is and I have to do my job.

I can't remember anything else from that night until I went home. I only remember that I did what everyone expected me to do. I talked with everybody and played nice.

When my driver finally drove me home it started to rain. I remember that it was really cold outside although it was summer. I talked with my guards for some minutes before I entered the huge house. I knew some of the guards since I was a little child so you could say that they are my only 'friends'.

Originally the house was owned by my mothers family but my father moved into the hose with her after my grandparents died and I was raised up in it.

I couldn't go to bed because I wasn't tired so I went into my fathers…. No into my office.

I sat down and looked at the pictures on the desk. The pictures remind me of a better time where my brother and sister where still alive and I nearly shed a tear. My mother was also alive back then so my father had to be a little bit more careful with our training because of her. Eli never was the best father in the world and even with my mother around he hit Ari or me but he also hit my mother and so she was scared. She was afraid of what he would do if she would say anything to anybody so she never did anything and only used excuses when someone asked her about her wounds.

But no one found out what my father did maybe someone did know but no one talked about it.

I also remember the first time he sent Ari and me into the woods. The only thing he told us that we had to learn to be able to move and work in every area and it was also a survival training. We had nothing but the cloth on our body and one knife with us. I was afraid back than but my father did not know it otherwise he would have hurt me. But when we, Ari and I where alone I could show that I was afraid and Ari helped me to get rid of my fear and to get out of the woods. Three days later we where finally back home but my father was disappointed because we took to long to find our way out.

I can't remember why opened a drawer of the desk but I was glad I did. Otherwise my story would have been different. I was confused when the only thing I saw in the drawer was a key. I thought that there would be some papers in it but no. Just one simple golden key. I picked it up to take a better look but I could not figure for what it was. What could I open with the key? It was to small for a door but to big for a safe deposit box. But then I remembered that there was another drawer which was locked so I tried my look and the key fit.

That drawer was locked all the time so I was curious what was hidden in it. After the drawer was unlocked I opened it and I was frustrated when there was a tiny black safe with a combination lock.

"Damn" I said. How should I open the safe with no code? What was in there? Why is he hiding something? What am I going to do now? Where was the code?

That's it I have to find a way to open the safe and maybe he hid the code somewhere. So I started to look around the room to find it. But I had no clue where I should start looking. I was so frustrated that I dropped the safe. But it was still locked. When I looked up again I saw a picture of Ari, Tali and me standing on the desk. I took it in my right hand to have a better look. When I turned the frame around I saw that the picture was taken out of the frame pretty often. So I opened the frame and on the back of the picture was a number which was 98. I took the other picture that was standing on the table and did the same thing. But the number on that picture was 72.

I tried my luck and turned the combination lock. I tried 7298 but nothing happened. Afterwards I tried 9872 and it worked. The safe was finally open. Eagerly I opened the safe and saw several letters in it. I took the letters out of the safe while I was asking myself why my father hid letters in a safe. Before I started to read a letter I put the safe back where I found it and locked the drawer again.

Then I looked at the letters again. I counted them and found out that there where 19 letters. On every letter stood a date. They started with my birth year and ended with this year 2017. I took the first letter in my hand and leaned back in the big leather chair. I opened up the envelope and folded up the paper. Then I started to read the letter that my father wrote. I knew that he was the one who wrote it because of his handwriting.

 _ **Bat,**_

 _ **today I found out that you are going to be a girl. Well at least that is what the doctor told your mother and me. You are going to be the first David because your brother is named after his mother. You will carry our family name with honer and I know that you have a bright future. A big task is waiting for you my little girl. I know that you will be the only one who is able to solve the task. The lion will never understand and he will perish one day because of his strength. But the bright one sees everything in an other light and she will know what she has to do.**_

 _ **Be wise my child and you will understand.**_

What did that mean? I had no clue what my father wanted to say. The only thing I knew was, that Aris name means lion and mine brightness. But what did he mean with Ari? Did he forecast my brothers death?

I turned the letter around because I hoped that there was more for me to read and I was lucky because he wrote more. The date on the other page was my birthday.

 _ **Bat,**_

 _ **today you where born. It was a cold November night and I nearly did not make it. I had to work when your mother called me that her water broke. But I needed to finish my work before I could come to the hospital to meet you. When I finally arrived at the hospital we had to wait another 3 hours until we could meet you. From the first moment I saw you and was able to hold you in my hand I knew that I was right with what I was thinking. But before you can comply with your determination you still have a long way to go my child. I will learn you everything you have to know, train you so you will survive in the cruel world you where born into. I know that you won't always understand or like what I am doing and you might hate me but believe me it is better that you hate me than seeing you die because you are too weak. I hope that one day you will see, will understand why I had to do what I did. The world needs you but be careful and trust nobody. There are a lot of people out there who want to hurt you, people who pretend to be your friend but they are the enemy. Keep your eyes open daughter and look ahead. Keep your eyes open when you walk through the forest and the field of the red lily. Look a head and always keep in mind that you have to be one no two steps ahead of your enemy. And then my dear child you will win.**_

Was my father crazy? What did he mean with that? Is this real or a test? My curiosity was to big to care if this was real or a test. I wanted to know what my father meant. So I read the text again thinking about the words he had written. Forest and the field of the red lily what did that mean? My favorite flower is the red lily. Should I go into a forest and search for the flowers? No that can't be right. Maybe…. Yes that could be it. Look a head and always keep in mind that you have to be one no two steps ahead of your enemy. Maybe I should really look ahead. In front of me was a bookshelf filled with books and other stuff. I walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the books. He wanted me to go two steps. But which way? To the left or to the right? First I went to the right and there was a small red book in front of me. I took the book out of the shelf and looked at it. The color reminded me of the lilies but I also went to the left and saw a book with a white lily on it. So I took both books and went back to the desk to sit down. So it was a clue. After I sat down I wanted to investigate and read the books but I had no chance to do so because there was a knock at the door.

I put the books and the letters into the drawer and said yes so that the person behind the door could enter. Behind the door was one of my security men. He was tanned big and he was bold.

"Director David" the muscular man said.

"Here are the files you wanted to have" he said while entering the room.

"Thank you. Put them down here" I told him and pointed at my desk.

"Of course" he said and left the room again after doing so.

Because I was starting to get tired I took the files, the books and the letters and went upstairs to my room. I locked the letters and the book in my safe and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. Then I got to bed and started to read the files. The last file was the one I really needed. It was about a liaison agent from NCIS coming to us. Originally he should have worked with me but that was not possible anymore. So I wanted to read his file again to know who he could work with.

The agents name was Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS.

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. I have no beta so there could have been some mistakes.**

 **Important: I DO NOT HAVE A LOT OF TIME AT THE MOMENT SO I CAN ONLY UPLOAD ONE CHAPTER A MONTH.**

 **But you can still send my messages or reviews.**

 **I am not a person who is begging for reviews but when no one is writing one I won't continue writing. Reviews are important to let the writer know what you think.**

 **Once I am done with school I will finish all of my other stories.**

 **Ncistivafanforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back. I needed some time because I had a lot to do. I will try to upload a new chapter every week or every secon week. I hipe you guys are still interested.**

Same time in Washington DC, USA

Anthony D. DiNozzo wasn't like any other federal agents his age. The 24 year old was working for NCIS since he left high school. But what should be different? Why is Anthony "Tony" like his friends call him so different? His father is the president and he had many advantages but also disadvantages because of that. People used to say that he would not be where he is now if it hadn't been because of his father who helped him. But that was not true. Tony was working very hard on his own and archived a lot without the help of his father.

Tony loved his job and was glad that his boss Gibbs was treating him like he was treating everyone else too. Gibbs did not are that Tonys father was the president. Because of that everything Tony archived as an agent was because of his own talents and work and not because of his fathers job. Very often Tony did not tell people about his father because sometimes people only want to be around him because of that.

Every now and then Tony told it a lady friend of his so that they like him and maybe go home with him for the night but that was some time ago. Now Tony is looking for something real and not just a fling. But up to now he never met the one.

Toady was a day when his fathers contacts and position helped him. Tony has to help his father today and fly to Israel with him. He was going to work as a liaison agent between Mossad and NCIS in order to solid the bond between the two countries.

Actually he would have flown to Israel one week later but after the death of the director they had to catch an earlier flight because his father wanted to talk with the new director eye to eye. That's why Tony has to leave earlier than he had thought.

Tony was going to miss his team and he knew that his team was going to miss him too but he did not want to miss this big chance to work with Mossad. He felt ready to lead his own team for a while but he could not do it while working under Gibbs control. He needed a change and that was possible now. But he still had the hardest part in front of him: saying goodbye to his team, to his second family.

His team did not now that he had to leave that early he hadn't known until the day before when his father called him. That's why he called everyone from the team into the squad room to tell them.

His team consisted of several people one of them was Timothy McGee. Tony loved to mess with the young nerd and made fun of him very often. Tim loved computers and was often called elf lord by his boss and Tony. Another thing Tony did was creating names for him like McGoo, McGeek or McFlowerPower.

Another member of the team was Caitlin Todd but everyone called her Kate. She was Tonys partner and he could mess with her every second because he could upset her very easily. The teams was the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Everyone called him Gibbs and he enjoys to head-slap Tony when he did something he should not have done. He loved coffee and Tony thought that the coffee might run through Gibbs veins.

The ME was an old Scottish man, Donald 'Ducky' Mellard who loved to talk with the dead and his assistant was Palmer the autopsy gremlin.

At last but not least there was the forensic scientist Abby Scutio, the happiest goth on earth.

"Tony what's wrong? Why did you call us up?" asked Abby after she entered the bullpen.

"I have to tell you guys something" answered Tony.

"Oh my god. Are you fine Tony? Are you hurt? Sick?" rambled Abby.

"Calm down Abbs" said Gibbs and gave her a CafPow.

"You know that I have to go to Israel soon right? Because of the former Directors death I have to leave earlier then it was planned. My flight will leave today. That's why I wanted to say goodbye to everyone and say thank you for the good time."

"What? No Tony why?" asked Abby who was pretty upset.

"My father just called me a few minutes ago Abbs I am sorry but we have to say goodbye now. MY plane will leave in 7 hours and I still have to pack a few things."

After saying goodbye to his team which was like a family to him Tony drove home to pack his bags.

When he arrived at home he started to pack all his belongings into boxes because they had to be shipped to Israel. He was halfway through his living room when he got hungry so he ordered his favorite pizza with peperoni and sausages and extra cheese. He stopped his work after calling the restaurant and went into the kitchen to get himself one beer. He opened the bottle and sat down on his counter. From where Tony was sitting he could see his whole living room. Even though he was nearly finished with it there was still a lot of stuff to do. He never realized how many movies he had until now. He had already packed every movie from A to P away but he still had a lot of movies laying around. He new that he had to hurry up because he only had two hours left until his ride would arrive so he took a huge swig of his beer and started to pack his stuff away again. Just when he was done with the living room his doorbell rang and his pizza arrived so he stopped working for 10 minutes to eat.

When he was done with eating he packed away everything in his kitchen and threw the food he had left in his fridge away. Afterwards he went into the last room on his list his bedroom to pack away all his suits and other stuff. He was nearly finished when he found an old box on top of his cupboard. The box was old and he still remembered what was in it.

Tony took the box and sat down on his bed. He opened the box and the first thing he saw was a picture of his mother which brought tears in his eyes. Tonys mother died from cancer when he was just 8 years old and ever since his father sent him on boarding schools because he was never at home. Even though he did not see his father very often when he was a kid their relationship was still a good one. As much as Tony wanted to look through the box he had to pack it away because he hd to hurry up to be ready in time to be picked up.

Just when he was finished with packing there was a knock on the door. Tony opened the door and was greeted by his driver.

"I am here to pick you up sir" said the older man who had been his fathers driver for the last 30 years.

"Of cause James" said Tony.

The driver took Tonys suitcase and told him that someone would pick up his stuff and send it to Israel soon. When they arrived at the private airport where his father was already waiting for him, Tony got out of the car and went to the jet in which his father was already in. After greeting him and waiting for his luggage to be brought on board the plane was ready for takeoff and they would be in TelAviv in a couple of hours.

"So Tony as you know the former Director of Mossad died so his daughter took his place. Originally you would have been a part of her team but now that she is the new Director you won't.. I did not have the chance to talk with her up to now so I can't tell in which team you are going to be but I guess that she will tell us as soon as we are there. First of all we have to go to the headquarter and than we will have dinner with the director. Afterwards we will follow her to her house because we are going to stay there. It is the best protected house in TelAviv so we will be save there. I know that you have two or three days to get settled and than you will have to start working. Because there was no flat available for you you have to stay in the directors house until there will be one available which is good enough for you but she already knows that."

"Ok. Do you know anything about the new director dad?" asked Tony.

"Well I do know that she is very professional and that she is younger than you. I have only seen her once and I haven't talked to her so I can't tell you much more about her."

"And when will we meet her again?"

"Right after we arrive in TelAviv. A car will bring us to Mossad and there we will meet her. After we have talked with her you will be introduced with your new team and I have to talk with her again. Afterwards we will have some dinner with her."

"Ok. Thanks dad" said Tony.

Tony thought about how the director might be. He only saw her once in TV when her father was buried. She looked beautiful. Very exotic and she was Tonys type. Some might say that every girl is his type but that's not true. He wanted to change and be in a real relationship he did not want to have only one night stands anymore like he had before. He was sick of it. But the new director also looked very very young. She could not be older than 24.

While he was thinking Tony fell asleep. It felt like he only slept for 10 minutes when his father woke him up telling him that they landed. It took them another hour to leave the airport and drive the Mossad where someone already waited for them to escort them to the director.

When they entered the office Tony finally saw Ziva face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in TelAviv

Ziva woke up at 4 o'clock like always. She got ready to run ans ran her favorite route which took her one hour. But one thing was different. She did not run alone like always because two of her guards ran with her to make sure that she was save.

That was one thing Ziva already started to hate. No matter where she wanted to go somebody was always with her. Which meant that she had to be careful when she wanted to find out more about her fathers secret. But she didn't have the time to do so during the day. So she had do work at night to find out what the whole thing her father left her was about.

After going on a run with her two guards Ziva took a shower and got ready for work. While she was getting ready she looked at the books she took out of the shelf again. One book was red like the red lillys and the other one had a white Lilly printed on the front.

Ziva knew that it would take some time to find out what the next step was. She decided to take the books with her to work and to start reading them when she had the time. But now she had to go.  
The NCIS agent DiNozzo would arrive in two or three hours so she had to inform the team he would work with again and talk with the team leader.

Ziva was reading the file of Anthony DiNozzo while her driver was driving her to Mossad. She knew that she had to pick the team wisely because he was the son of the President of the United States but she still had to treat him like any other agent just like she was treated like any other agent while her father was director of Mossad.

After arriving at Mossad headquarters Ziva put away the books in a drawer in her desk. While sitting down in the leather chair Ziva had to think back to her first Mission. To the first time she entered the office as officer David and not as Elis daughter.

She couldn't quite remember how old she was but it must have been something between six and eight. There was a terrorist cell that used kids from desperate, poor families for attacks on schools or cinemas ore other public places.  
Eli set up a cover for her so she could infiltrate the cell and take out the leader or to sent information back to her team so that they could save the children and take out the whole cell.

Ziva could remember that she was afraid but she had to hide her feelings. Eli would have thought that she was weak. Ari was the only one who knew about her feelings and he helped her to get over her fears.

Zivas thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ringing.

"Director David" she answered it.

"Good morning Director" said her secretary. "I just wanted to inform you that your guests will arrive in one hour."

"Thank you Sarah" she said to the women who she knew since she was a child and ended the call.

Ziva stopped thinking about the past and took the books out of the drawer. She still had 45 minutes left to work on the mystery.

At first Ziva took the red book in her hands and took a better look at the cover. When she read the title of the book she had to smile because it was a perfect fit. The book is the DaVinci Code. Ziva turned the book around maybe she could fins a code there? She looked at the ISBN number of the book because it was the only number she could see on the back of the book except the bar-code.

Ziva memorized the number because she knew that the ISBN was also on one of the first pages inside the book.

When she was opening the page with the ISBN Ziva realized that the number was wrong. The number was shorter and it looked like it might lead her to specific pages in the book.

She opened the first page. Page 249. When she was reading the page Ziva realized that it was not a page from the original book. Someone must have changed it. Eli must have changed it.

 _The first part for the brilliance to rise will be a long road._

 _The choices she has to make are hard and one wrong decision can end everything._

 _Right or wrong might seem to be hard to differ but when she solves it one by one,_

 _she will have two. From that on three and five will follow._

 _The pages she will turn around will be useful but only in the exact order._

 _Which page is she at and which does she decide to skip will be essential for her._

 _The solution might seem close but it is far away._

 _Unreachable for the foolish and weak but reachable for brilliance._

 _The first mystery is about to be solved until then nothing else can be done._

 _The wold might change but the letters and numbers never will._

 _A book will always be a book no matter what happens._

 _Numbers will always be numbers._

 _But you can look at them on many different ways._

 _Numbers are the reason why our wold is like it is._

 _They are freedom and curse at the same time._

 _Time is it something that exists or is it just made up by humans and their numbers?_

 _Everything will be solve when the time is right._

 _Have patience and you will see through everything and victory will be hers._

Ziva was confused about the page. It was definitive a code she had to solve and she knew that it has something to do with numbers. But which numbers? What was the code about? She hated it that her father was giving her a headache although he was dead. She still could not meet his expectations. She knew that he would be disappointed because it took her so long to find out what the code was about.

Ziva put the book down for a second and took a deep breath. She took a quick look at her watch and she realized that she tried t solve the Riddle for 30 minutes. Knowing that special agent DiNozzo and his father would arrive soon she put the books and her notes away and prepared the rest of the papers she needed for the meeting.

Not long after she was done preparing there was a knock on her door and her secretary entered the office.

"Director your guests arrived." she said.

"Let them in Sarah" said Ziva.

The secretary nodded and turned to the US president and to Tony.

"The director is ready to receive you"

"Mr President, Agent DiNozzo it is nice to see you I hope you had a pleasant flight." said Ziva standing up from her chair to greet the two men. When Ziva looked at Tony she thought that he was more handsome than he looked at the picture.

"It is nice to see you Director David" said Tonys father while shaking Zivas hand.

"I am sorry for your loss" he added.

"Thank you" said Ziva.

"Well let's get down to business" Ziva changed the topic quickly because she didn't want to talk about her father.

"Please have a seat" she said pointing on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Do you need anything. Coffee? Tee?" she asked them.

"Coffee please" they said.

Ziva nodded and called the secretary to bring them two coffees and one tea.

After the drinks arrived they started to talk about business.

 **End of chapter three. I hope you liked it. I wrote the code by myself. It might not make sense to others but I hope you might understand it. What do you think the code is?**

 **Please review. The next chapter will be uploaded in one or two weeks.**


End file.
